


Revelations For Shadowed Eyes

by maely1234



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i love all of them so much, shin-ha deserves some rest, shin-ha is still adjusting to the group, the dragons bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maely1234/pseuds/maely1234
Summary: Taking a break from their journey, the dragons decide to spar while the others are away. The only issue is that they agree to use their dragon abilities, and Shin-ah has never been all too great at that.





	Revelations For Shadowed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my piece for the akayona zine "From Here On." Extra stuff is on sale now if you missed your chance during preorders so go check it out here https://akayonazine.bigcartel.com/

Shin-ah watches with curiosity as Kija and Jae-ha bare their teeth at each other. Kija’s hand is already three times its normal size and Shin-ah is starting to wonder if he should go after Yona or risk using his eyes if they get too violent. Ao rests on his shoulder, seemingly unperturbed by their bickering, so Shin-ah decides that it’s fine for now. 

 

“Ryokuryuu! Hakuryuu!” Zeno pads over, a cheery smile on his face. “Having fun?” 

 

Shin-ah tilts his head at that, because Kija and Jae-ha don’t exactly look like they’re having fun. Although, Shin-ah isn’t that accustomed to the other dragons, or people in general. At least back in the village the people were easy to predict. Here, Shin-ah is faced with another surprise every day.

 

“Zeno, can you believe this- this- he put a bug down my shirt!” Kija whines, pointing a clawed finger at Jae-ha, who merely shrugs. 

 

“Oh my, the powerful white dragon, taken down by a millipede.” 

 

“Do you realize how many legs they have?” Kija hisses, face dark. “Too. Many.” 

 

Jae-ha raises his eyebrows, and Kija snarls. Zeno walks forward, giggling slightly. “Zeno thinks it might be good to relax a bit. Everyone is tired from all the travelling.” 

 

“Now isn’t that the truth,” Jae-ha sighs, his normal flourish gone. Shin-ah nods, and Ao gives a small whimper of agreement. This is the first time they’ve stopped to do something other than sleep or eat in nearly two weeks. The journey is taking its toll on all of them, as Shin-ah can attest to, given the way he’s taken to avoiding sleep. Even now, his eyelids feel heavy, but that is an issue for later. 

 

“Why don’t we spar while Miss is gone?” Zeno suggests, his smile gaining a pointed edge to it- or maybe that’s just Shin-ah’s imagination. 

 

Jae-ha narrows his eyes a moment before returning Zeno’s grin and stretching his arms back behind his head. Jae-ha looks to Kija, who hasn’t said anything. “So?” 

 

Kija opens his mouth, then closes it, scowling. His human hand taps against his thigh in contemplation. Shin-ah nearly tips over when Kija looks up to glare at Jae-ha for a long moment, then grumbles, “It might be...enjoyable.” 

 

“Seiryuu!” Zeno looks over, dragging Shin-ah into the conversation without a second thought. Behind his mask, Shin-ah blinks; this is one of the surprises that keeps blindsiding him. Even after months of travelling, he isn’t used to the notion that the other dragons want him around just as much as Yona does. Shin-ah supposes he should be by now. The dragon in him itches at his skin, wanting to be released- to run free. Regardless of the persistent urge, Shin-ah does need something to tire him out so that he doesn’t spend most of the night watching the moon again, unable to find rest.

 

Shin-ah stands, setting Ao down gently. He gives his friend a light scratch on the head, mumbling, “Wait here please.” 

 

Ao chirps gently, pulling a nut out of his mouth to nibble on. Shin-ah smiles slightly before turning to go stand by Zeno. 

 

“Hmm, how do we want to do this?” Zeno asks the air, placing a hand on his chin. 

 

Jae-ha grins slyly. “There should be a prize.” 

 

“Pride can be our prize,” Kija suggests, and Jae-ha snorts. 

 

“Not if you want this to be interesting.” 

 

“Pride is an excellent prize,” Kija squawks, looking affronted. “Besides what do we have anyways?” 

 

“Bragging rights,” Shin-ah mutters under his breath, repeating the phrase he heard other children say back at the village. 

 

“Oh-” Jae-ha smirks, cracking his knuckles. “How about we do bragging rights like Shin-ah here suggested, but also after our little tournament whoever has the most wins gets to have the one with the least wins do their chores.” 

 

“That’s harsh.” Kija frowns, but Jae-ha only raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Nobody said the world was nice.” 

 

“Ah, Zeno thinks it’s a good idea, but only for a few days,” Zeno smiles. “What about you Seiryuu?”

 

Shin-ah nods. This does sound enjoyable, and having extra chores doesn’t sound like anything that is too harsh of a punishment. 

 

“We would have to do pairs and then rotate,” Kija grumbles, lips pulled into a near pout as he mulls over being outvoted. “Count up the wins and losses afterwards.” 

 

“Powers or…?” Jae-ha suggests, eyes flickering over at Shin-ah. Shin-ah ignores the twinge of hurt; he is the one who is mostly inept at controlling her eyes; of course the others would be worried about it. 

 

“Why not?” Zeno questions. “Zeno thinks it would be nice to let loose completely without having to worry about injuring anyone.” 

 

“That’s true.” Kija clenches his hand, white scales glimmering under the sun. 

 

“If you can’t get back up, are trapped, or tap out you lose,” Jae-ha adds, and Shin-ah hums his agreement as Kija and Zeno nod their assent. “No weapons either.” 

 

Shin-ah takes his sword off, setting it to the ground.

 

“Maybe Zeno and Seiryuu could spar over here,” Zeno points to the left, then the right. “And Ryokuryuu and Hakuryuu can spar over there.”

 

"That sounds wonderful," Kija says with a smile that is more a baring of teeth than much else. 

 

“Alright then. Everyone ready?” Zeno asks, needlessly considering Jae-ha is already focused solely on Kija, and Shin-ah and Zeno have already moved across from one another. 

 

Shin-ah watches Zeno, letting his eyes pinpoint little spots of weakness and inconsistency in how Zeno stands. The way Zeno’s hand isn’t in the prime spot to block blows, and the strands of hair that will end up obscuring his vision- Shin-ah sees all of it in startling clarity. In the back of his mind, a part of him wonders why he doesn’t use his vision like this all the time. Then the far too familiar hunger starts making itself known; the desire- the need- to come out so it can roar and claw its way through everything it sees. 

 

Shin-ah forces it back down, and with the hunger goes the clarity of his eyesight, returning it to normal. 

 

Zeno makes the first move, running up with a childish smile on his face. There’s nothing childish about the fist that is thrown at Shin-ah’s side though, nor the kick that follows it after Shin-ah blocks. Shin-ah jabs at Zeno, hitting the smaller boy but doing nothing to falter him. 

 

Shin-ah leaps back, huffing slightly. The hunger surges, and he screws his eyes shut as he staves it off. 

 

Something smacks his face, and Shin-ah is sent sprawling to the ground. Between the ringing in his ears and the way his head is spinning, Shin-ah can’t stop the way his teeth bare on instinct, whipping his head up to freeze Zeno where he stands. The hunger surges, growling and snapping as it examines Zeno’s form. A claw touches Zeno’s head, then his heart, and it’s only then that Shin-ah realizes what he’s done. 

 

“Stop it,” Shin-ah snarls to the dragon inside him, and receives  a snarl in return. Shin-ah tries to close his eyes, but they are stuck open, boring into Zeno. His hands press against his ears, digging the wood of his mask into his skin. “Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!”  

 

With each repetition, the dragon is forced back inside Shin-ah. The hunger slowly fades, receding until it is only the murmur Shin-ah is used to. 

 

After the hunger is gone, the exhaustion sets in. Shin-ah’s vision wavers, and he barely feels himself collapse, let alone Zeno’s worried shouts. 

 

“Maybe Zeno hit him too hard.” 

 

“It might just be the whole paralysis side effect.”

 

“Still, he seems very weak. I...do you think he would mind if we removed his mask to make sure nothing is wrong?” 

 

“Probably- we should do it anyways.” 

 

“Zeno thinks so.” 

 

“Well- wait, he’s waking up.” 

 

Shin-ah opens his eyes.  They come into focus far too sharply before it evens out. He groans, raising himself up on his hands. 

 

“Sorry.” Shin-ah avoids Zeno’s gaze, even knowing they can’t see him do it because of the mask. 

 

“Seiryuu, don’t apologize. We just want to make sure you’re alright.” Zeno places a hand on Shin-ah’s shoulder, and the touch burns enough for Shin-ah to inch away. Zeno draws his hand back, and Shin-ah feels intense shame flood him. 

 

“Still…” Shin-ah trails off unsure of what to say. 

 

“Don’t be afraid to come to us if you’re having trouble.” Kija offers, sitting to Shin-ah’s right. Jae-ha stands behind Kija, peering at Shin-ah with brows furrowed. "That was strange, even if you were effected by the paralysis. 

 

Shin-ah gives a half nod, still groggy. He doesn't like the way Jae-ha is staring at him, as if he knows, or the concerned lilt of his voice. “Shin-ah… when was the last time you slept?” 

 

Shin-ah ducks his head as Kija and Zeno’s eyes grow wide. 

 

“I slept yesterday,” Shin-ah says, and Jae-ha pins him with a stare. 

 

“How long?” 

 

“...A bit.” 

 

“Shin-ah you need to rest, no wonder your power affected you so much,” Kija scolds him, Zeno nodding in agreement. 

 

“It’s important to take care of yourself, Seiryuu.” 

 

“I’m trying,” Shin-ah growls, then bites his tongue. “Sorry.” 

 

“It’s fine,” Jae-ha says, squatting down. “But you can’t keep doing this. If all you do is avoid sleep and keep repressing your eyes then nothing is going to happen. Trust me.” 

 

Shin-ah looks up at Jae-ha, something eerily familiar in his violet eyes. “...Okay.” 

 

“Little steps,” Kija says with a firm nod. 

 

“Thank you,” Shin-ah says: for caring, for offering to help, for being there.

 

“Always,” Zeno promises, strangely solemn. He quickly puts on a wide grin though. “Now Zeno thinks we should all take a nice nap and wait for Miss.” 

 

Shin-ah hums, a warmth filling his chest. This is something he would love to become accustomed to.


End file.
